When one door closes another opens
by LumosOrion
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Rose's life would be like once she had left Hogwarts? Twoshot of the final day for Rose and her own 19 years later...
1. Final Day

Rose took a deep shaky breath as she began pulling her trunk up onto her bed and filling it with everything she had ever owned at Hogwarts. Making sure no one was in her dormitory she lifted her mattress up and pulled out an old wrinkled Slytherin tie and smiled at it before putting it at the top of her trunk.

Rose was always one of the last people out of Hogwarts and she had liked it that way, she walked down all the old winding hallways and thought of old memories with her cousins. She remembered meeting Scorpius for the first time and laughed lightly, since she had slammed a door in his face the very first moment they had met. Sebastian was one of the main thoughts than ran through her mind, how they first met each other and the laughs they had and then their last conversation in which they argued non stop.

The station at Hogsmeade was packed with students but she easily slipped her way round all of them, giving all of them false smiles. After putting her trunk with all the others she slipped past more students and found an old compartment which on the front had engraved H.P. R.W. H.G. She smiled at it and walked inside, watching the clouds go by. This time when Scorpius Malfoy walked past she didn't slam the door but instead smile at him sadly not caring about the few tears which had slipped down her cheeks.

Rose took a deep breath as she stepped off the train with her trunk in hand and Hugo walking ahead of her. She stopped and turned round to get one last glimpse of the train before her daddy began calling her. She ran forwards to her dad and began crying into his chest. _I did it Daddy_. She thought. _I conquered Hogwarts. _


	2. Nineteen Years Later

"Hey, hey, be careful!" Scorpius chuckled, seeing his first child running, excited upon going to Hogwarts. "Percius Joshua Malfoy, I said be carefu—" he was stopped by hand on his lips, looking at the one who cupped his mouth, he grinned.

Scorpius was married, to Rose Weasley after knowing that Elizabeth had gone to London to pursue her career being a singer, she decided to stay on the Muggle world.

"Shh, you'll scare your son again." Rose said, pecking his cheek.

Scorpius smiled, leaning down to her and kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry, Love."

Scorpius saw Joshua and wiggled his eyes on him. Joshua and Amelia had been married after graduating.

"Rion, come here and give uncle Scorpius a hug?" he asked, looking at Joshua and Amelia's son.

Hyperion Will Peters, their first son, who will be the first of their generation to step inside the train to hogwarts.

Hyperion shook his head and pouted, "No, Uncle Scopy is mean."

Scorpius laughed, turning to his son who was playing with him.

"Fine. Percy, I need you to do something for daddy, alright?" He asked, he saw his son smile and nodded, he really got his father's leadership. "Promise me that you'll be the best friend a person could ever have, don't let them—"

"Dad, you told me that a year ago. I'm a second year now, dad. I'll take care of Cailum and Rion." Percius smiled towards his father. "Of course, dad, Xavier, Chace and I will be the best brothers ever! I can't wait for—" Rose shook her head and cupped her son's lips, grinning innocently at Scorpius, he laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh, there they are!" Percy said as he waved frantically behind Scorpius, he turned, only to see Alexander and a pregnant Melody together, holding their Son's hand, Xavier Alex Pucey. Behind them were Jason and Lucy, with Chace, their son.

"So, when will Mel pop another one?" Scorpius stood up from kneeling in front of his son, and shook Alex's hand, looking at Mel and smiled, "You look lovely today." He chuckled, seeing her blush, then he felt a playful punch on his arm.

"Oi, Scorpius, if you're trying to get my wife, you have to get through me, first." Alex said which made Jason laugh behind.

"You never really changed, Scorpius." they heard Jason speak and nodded.

"Well, actually, I don't really care about other girls, I have my one and only here already." He smiled, glancing up at Rose who was fixing Cailums' tie. He heard a faint '_Be careful and safe, okay_?' coming from Rose which made his smile grew wider.

Scorpius turned to his son, who will be a first year this coming school year, he smiled, kissing his son's head.

"Don't do the same mistakes I did, son. Remember that." He smiled, chuckling after, "Though, I would want you to create your own name in the list of Professor McGonagall's naughty students, just to continue the family's trad—Aww!" he said, puffing his cheek, Rose had hit his head.

"Ahh, you're hitting me again? hmm?" he asked, standing up and kissed her cheek repeatedly stopping by a groan that his son had let out.

"Dad, why are you so gross?" Cailum said.

Cailum Hugo Malfoy, their second son, who managed to get Rose's fierce ginger head and his meanness. He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I swear, son, you'll be a Slytherin." He grinned, looking at Rose who groaned in frustration.

"Ugh, Percy is on Slytherin already!" Rose said, pouting at him.

"I don't really care, Hon." He said, totally ignoring Percius' cry.

"Mom, Dad! The train is leaving! They might leave us!"

Joshua went to them, smiling, leaving Amelia and Hyperion on the side for a moment and stopped right in front of them.

"Our little boy isn't little anymore." Alex teased.

Joshua playfully slapped Alex's hand and grinned at them, standing next to Scorpius as Jason stood next to Alex. Just like before. He thought, looking at his friends and smiled, they all looked ahead, seeing their wives bid goodbye to their sons, getting caught up with the situation. They saw Alice, with Albus, James, with Gwen, everyone had finally moved on.

"Who would ever thought that everything will turn out great, and not as what we all think it would?" Scorpius smiled in no one in particular, his eyes were busy watching his wife being pampered by her cousin, Dominique.

"So, where are we going now?" Scorpius asked.

After bidding goodbye to his friends and foes before, smiling when he spotted Rose near the train stations' entrance, leaning on the post. She smiled, after seeing him. He held both of her hands and guided her to him, kissing her head.

"I don't know, home, maybe?" Rose asked, smiling.

"Hom—Ahh. I know, you wanna have another son?" he winked, smirking after.

"Nah, you have one already." She grinned.

"Well, of course, We have two, actually." he said, opening the door for her.

"Yeah, well…" She started, holding the door and looked at him. "Leo is happening already."

Rose laughed after her husband's mouth fell open, as if hearing something that totally shocked him, well, he did.

"Le—Leo? W—You'r—You're PREGNANT?" he asked, blinking hard.

Rose only nodded to comply but before she was finished nodding her head, he pulled her for a tight embrace. Their relationship wasn't a stable one at first. Rose's grandmother and Scorpius' father doesn't really support their relationship, considering that he's a pureblood and they're only halves, his name had been crossed out from the pureblood family, all he did for love.

"Leo Alexander Malfoy, how about that?" Rose asked, kissing his nose and grinned after.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you." he smiled, guiding her to the seat of their car, carefully placing the seatbelt on her and kisses her nose after.

"_I love you. I always have and always will."_

Aurora Dominique Malfoy was born 8 months later… and Leo Alexander another two years after that.


End file.
